New Kid in School
by xXsynXzackyXloverXx
Summary: Rayne Kelley moved to Lima, Ohio because of her father's job,this means new school and new everything. Rayne isn't too happy at first, but later finds maybe it won't be that bad at William McKinley High. How wrong was she? P.S.: This story used to be called Rayne. I changed it.
1. She Demon

**_This story is set back in the second season of Glee. I'm currently catching up with Glee, and I thought the this season would be good to start a fan fiction at. I hope you enjoy reading this! I'll be working on this with my best friend, Morgan. Rayne, Jade and other characters are my original characters. I don't not own Glee. This is just made up purely for fun, hints why this website is called !_  
><strong>

**Rayne**

**Chapter 1 : She-Demon**

"Rayne, you're going to be late for school!" My stepmother yelled from down the hall. I jolted up in bed realizing what day it was. The first day of school. I groaned inwardly at the thought.

I just wanted to lay here forever in the sweet comfort of my bed and never get up again. I'm about to fall back into an inviting slumber, when I hear something being thrown and hitting a wall from down the hall.

It has awakened!

"Jade, wake up, now!"

"Get out of my room, Mother!"

There is some more muffled shrieking from the she-demon, and then, the slamming of a door. Now, there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep, but I could try. I groaned and did so before Sophie came busting in to wake me up. Most likely she would get dad to pour cold water on me to get me up. I didn't want her to find me still in bed, but I was just so tired. I guess that's what you get for staying up too late playing _Dragon Age_ instead of going to bed on time.

Hey, what can I say the game is addictive, so sue me?

"Time to get ready," I mumbled as I stretched looking at the clock on my nightstand. I had just enough time to take a shower, get dressed and eat. I'd have to move fast if I wanted the bathroom.

I and the she demon share a bathroom, which is adjoined to both of our bedrooms. In the mornings it is just a battle to get in there first to get a shower. Jade loved to take her time getting ready, and if I didn't make it into the bathroom before her, I'd be waiting a long time.

Yawning, I got up and I stumbled to my walk-in closet. As I went, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My long dark brown hair was a disheveled tangle of knots. There are bags under my eyes from the late night events of nonstop video game playing on my Xbox 360. I sighed raking a hand through my hair as I walked toward the bathroom.

To my dismay, Jade and I walked into the bathroom at the same time. My stepsister, Jade grumbled some incoherent things as she stomped in. I knew from experience that if you messed with her while she was like this; you would get a beating and an ear full. Jade loved to break people down verbally and physically, but most of the time verbally.

Sighing, I walked out knowing there was no hope of ever getting a shower any time soon. With that, I decided to get something to eat. Maybe, Jade would be done by the time I was done with breakfast. That's a big maybe.

Walking down the stairs, the smell of bacons and eggs wafted in the air. My stomach instantly growled from the mouthwatering aroma. Sophie, my stepmother made a mean breakfast with all the fixings on special occasions. Apparently, the first day at a new school was one.

I wasn't complaining, though.

Once, seated at the table, I helped myself to a little bit of everything. Sophie smiled as she sat my ten month old half-brother, Gavin down in his highchair to eat. He has my dad's bright blue eyes and Sophie's dirty blond hair. He's a mess. Just a few weeks ago he learned how to walk and he gets himself into stuff. Most of the time, I or Sophie are the ones to get him out.

"How's my little buddy?" I coaxed and he giggled clapping his plump baby hands.

"Would you mind feeding him?" Sophie asked exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Hard night, I presume?" I got up to get Gavin's baby food.

"Yeah, Gavin just wouldn't stop crying. I stayed up half the night trying to get him to sleep."

"You could have woken me up," I said as I sat down to feed him. "You know how much Gavin loves to be sung to." Every night before going to bed, I'd sing him a lullaby. It would work like a charm every time.

"I didn't want to wake you, Rayne."

"Nah, it would have been fine." Just as I said this, my dad came walking in. He kissed my stepmother on the cheek as she placed his plate down where he sat at the head of the table. He ruffled Gavin's hair and kissed my forehead.

"You ready for your first day?" Dad asked just as Jade came stomping down the stairs. Finally, she was done, I thought. That was a lot faster than I thought it would take.

"Do we actually look ready?" Jade asked as she took a seat across from me. "I don't even know why we moved to such a cow pile town like this." She began to fill her plate with breakfast.

"Jade, be nice." Sophie warned as she sat down to eat as well.

Jade sighed and mumbled. "I still don't understand."

See, we had to move here, because dad got a new job as a physiatrist. Jade hadn't taken the idea of moving as quite as well as me. Yeah, I'll admit I was upset, but then, again it would be a good way to start over. I wasn't the popular girl in school. That went to my stepsister. I was sort of the outcast who got made fun of for being different or just simply ignored. It seemed like every day at Carmel High School, I was the invisible girl. My social life was nonexistent, not to mention my love life, but all of that didn't seem to matter, now. McKinley High School might change that.

But, that was a _big _maybe.

After I was done with feeding myself and Gavin, I went to finally get ready. All the while, the thought of how McKinley High would be like floated around in my head. I was secretly anxious at the thought of starting a new school. I had been trying to make my parents think I was calm about it, but that was before the day actually got here. So many thoughts circulated in my head as I stood in the shower letting the hot water pour down on me.

After taking a shower, I toss on a band tee of my favorite band, _Avenged Sevenfold_, and ripped up washed out skinny jeans with fishnet leggings underneath as well as a studded belt. On my feet, I put on some knee high leather boots. I did my makeup and combed the knots out of my hair. I left my naturally wavy chocolate brown hair down my back.

I pulled on a leather vest and grabbed my purse and binder. I always liked the first day of school, because you were never expected to have everything on the first day of classes. Today, should be a breeze, hopefully, I thought as got up to leave for school.

**_I'll be updating soon. I hope whoever you are that's read it enjoyed it! Please comment and tell me what you think so far. _**


	2. Freak

**Sorry, I haven't updated this story in a while! I've been focusing on school. It's my last year! I've been very busy these pass few weeks with school. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'll try and update as soon as possible!XD  
><strong>

**Rayne**

**Chapter 2 : Freak  
><strong>

I arrived at my destination – the prison. I slammed the door of my clunker of an excuse of a car. People were staring as I got out, which made me feel uncomfortable. I heard people laughing as I walked toward the school with my head down not wanting to make any eye contact.

"Nice car you got there," a voice sneered. There was a chorus of laughter as I looked up to see a Latino girl in a red and white cheerleading outfit. She stood with her hands on her hips whispering to another cheerleader with blonde hair, who giggled at something she had said-probably about me.

I didn't say anything, just kept walking.

She had a lot of determination to get my attention apparently, because she shrilled at me in a high pitched voice, "Hey, didn't you hear me?" I still didn't turn.

By this time, I was speed walking. I could tell by her air, she was one not to mess with. One thing I hate worse than tater tots is confrontation. This girl seemed to love confrontation almost as much as Jade. She was simply, in short a bully.

"You know you hear me, girl. Don't just walk away."

I don't even pause to talk, I keep walking.

Then, it happened. Someone pulled me by the forearm. I try breaking their hold, but they have a vise grip on me. Finally, I am forced to come face to face with the Latino girl cheerleader. She practically was grinning at the sight of the horror on my face. All Lord Jesus Christ, I'm about to get punched in the face on the first day of school.

"When you're spoken to by Santana Lopez, you listen." By this time, I was mortified. I tried to pull away, but my attempts were futile. This cheerleader was strangely enough strong. "I'm going to show you what I do to people like you." I didn't like the nasty grin on her pump pink perfect lips.

Swallowing back my fear, I began to speak, but nothing came out, and this just makes Santana just smirk grow-if that's possible.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Before, Santana could do anything to my precious face, there was screeching of tires coming to a halt from somewhere close behind us, and very, very loud glass shattering music blasting. The music could have been from any vehicle in the parking lot, but I had a feeling I knew who would be playing _Five Finger Death Punch_ at maximum capacity.

Finally, there was a slam of a car door, and footsteps trudging in our general direction.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

I turned to see Jade

For the first time in my life relief washed over me at the sight of the pink haired punk rocker, which most of the time put me through living hell. I couldn't tell if she was going to do anything, or let Santana claw my face off in ribbons, which I wouldn't put it, pass her.

Santana turned to Jade. "I'm busy _freak._"

"Who you calling a _freak_, Twig?" Jade approached, her black combat boots pounding on the asphalt as she did.

There was a wicked smirk on her pale porcelain skin at this point. Santana's smirk matched equally. They keep staring at each other like two cats about to pounce. Looking from me to each other a couple times like Santana was daring her to make a move to defend me.

I got scared.

Still smirking, Jade took off her aviators to reveal her cold as ice blue eyes. I could tell by the glint in her eye that she was up to no good as she proceeded to turn like she was walking off.

But, to Santana's and my surprise, she turned and shouted, _"Boo!"_

We both jumped almost out of our skins. Santana let go of my arm. Jade burst out laughing at both of us, pointing with a sinister sneer on her face. The crowd around us did as well. Santana gave them looks that could turn them to stone.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

I glanced up to see a crowd had formed around us. Some were chanting for a fight and others were just standing around for entertainment reasons. Jade knew what would happen to her if she got into a fight at school the first day. I remember the last fight she got in. She was grounded for seven months with no privileges.

"You'll pay for that, you freaks!" Santana said, but her voice fluttered. She looked embarrassed that she had been suckered in my by stepsister's antics.

"Come on, Rayne," Jade said aloofly as she was walking off in the direction of the school. "She's starting to bore me."

I followed without hesitation.

The rest of the school day went on by slowly.

Every chance I got I would avoid that Santana girl. I knew if she crossed my path again, I'd regret it. Sometimes, I'd stay close to Jade when there was a chance, but my stepsister looked annoyed every time I did so. Luckily for me, the hallways of the school were crowded during class changes.

So, to put it short, for the rest of the day, I was looking over my shoulder making every waking moment that _she _wasn't anywhere around. I hadn't seen her anymore since the parking lot incident, and I hoped it would stay like that. Fortunately for me, I had, had no other classes with her thus far. I prayed to God in Heaven above I wouldn't have to run into that female Satan.

As I was scanning the crowd for any signs of her, I tripped over something and fell headfirst into a wall. My binder and purse flew out of my arms and onto the floor, and turns out that wall was a chest and the chest was attached to a dude. He looked down at me with a startled look on his face, but he quickly gained his composure, a smirk slowly graced his lips. I felt my face heat up.

His smirk grew wider.

"Hey babe, if you wanted some of the Puckerman, all you had to do was ask." At that comment, I was pretty sure my face was beet red from embarrassment.

I looked away as I heard a snicker.

"You can't seem to stop filling me up, can you?" I looked back to see him rise his eyebrows in a suggestive way to my hands on his chest. His hands were on my waist.

I pushed off of him with both hands. He just laughed. I crossed my arms as a guy in a wheelchair rolled up holding my binder and purse in his lap.

"Sorry about that," He said as he held out them out for me to take. I took them with silent thanks and walked around the guy called "Puckerman" who decided to whistle as I walked by.

I picked up my pace.

Then, almost halfway down the hall, I came to the realization that I had no clue where my last class of the day was. I cussed under my breath, and went to dig in the dark depths of my purse to find my schedule. As I was doing so, I didn't notice them coming up.

"Hey, this fell out of your binder."

I looked over and then, down to see the guy in the wheelchair from earlier. He was holding out the green folded up piece of paper with my schedule on it. I stopped digging in my purse and took it thanking him.

Before I could open it, he spoke, pushing his glasses up his nose, "What class do you have next?"

"Spanish with Mr. Schuester," I said, softly.

"What a coincidence. That's my next class too." He said with a huge smile as I began the walk to Spanish class with him rolling along beside me in his wheelchair.

We walked in silence until he decided to break the silence.

"By the way, my names Artie Abrams, "He said, putting up a hand for me to shake as we stopped at the class door.

I smile softly. Took his hand and shook it, "Rayne Kelley." He smiled back. It was warm smile that made me feel like everything would get better in time.

That feeling didn't change even when Santana sneered at me and threw a wadded up piece of paper at me.

So, we decided to walk together with him rolling beside me as we made small talk. On the way there, he told me that the object I had fallen over was in fact his wheelchair. He said he would have caught me, but since I was already falling into Puck (Puckerman), that it wasn't any use for him to try.


	3. Car Troubles

**As you see, I have changed the name of the story. This story used to be called Rayne. **This will possibly turn into a Puck/OC and a Artie/OC. This will be written from the second season of Glee. Sorry, again for not updating in a while. I have this story on another website. All you have to do is message me and I'll tell you the name.****

**New Kid in School**

**Chapter 3: Car Troubles**

Spanish class went by in a flash and before I knew it, the bell rang signaling that it was time to leave. I gathered my stuff and hurried as fast as I could out, so I wouldn't have to encounter Santana. I was working my way out of the door when Artie called my name.

"Hey, wait up, Rayne!"

I stopped and turned to walk over to him through the flow of students racing to get out. They almost ran over Mr. Schuester to do so.

"Slow down, you kids!" He yelled over the crowd.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd mind walking with me," Artie asked shyly, not quite meeting my eye as he spoke. He added quickly mumbling, "It's okay if you don't want too."

I smiled and replied, "Sure."

We exited the classroom in an awkward silence. Neither one of us said anything, until we were halfway down the hallway. Artie was the one to start the conversation.

"So, you're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I transferred here from Caramel High."

His eyebrows rose up. "Were you in the glee club there, Vocal Adrenaline?"

I laughed with a wave of my hand. "No, but my stepsister, Jade was."

"Jade Kelley is your stepsister?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"She was at contest last year. That girl has mad skills."

I remembered my sister talking about contest, and about how it was a close call, because some glee club called New Direction almost beat them. I wonder how many people have noticed my sister from being in Vocal Adrenaline. I bet quite a few.

"Yeah, so you're in New Directions?"

"Yes, Mr. Schuester teaches it."

"Really, I didn't take him for a gleek."

He laughed as we came upon the double doors to go out of the school and into the parking lot. We paused at the top of the ramp leading to where the students who had parents picking them up at. The parking lot was full of cars going in and out.

"So, do you sing?"

"Nah, it just isn't me. Jade is the musical one in the family, but I do enjoying singing just not in front of other people."

"Join our glee club, Rayne! You're bound to get over that." Artie pleaded, using puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and shook my head, blushing. "I couldn't."

"You could." He smiled. "Just think about it and let me know. Everyone in glee club is pretty supportive. I think you'd fit in just fine."

I nodded and said goodbye as I walked toward the parking lot to my car.

When I made it to my car, I got in to only find that my car wouldn't start.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration, hitting the steering wheel, which honked. I jumped, so did the guy in front of my car.

"Sorry!" I yelled out at him, rolling down the window.

"Need help?" He asked to my surprise. I raised an eyebrow. This boy wanted to help with my car? I eyed his clothes with a critical eye. He was wearing a scarf and a beret, with a man purse flung across his shoulder. Yeah, there was no way this guy knew a thing about cars.

"Well . . . . .," I trailed off lost for words. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Girl, let me have a look." He walks over to the hood of my Volkswagen Beetle. He started tinkering around for a while. I sat there hoping that he wouldn't mess up my car.

Many people walked by with raised eyebrows, and one of many was the guy I ran into from earlier, Puck.

"Hey, Hummel, you don't know what you're doing." He walked over, and I instantly sunk back into the front seat, so he wouldn't see me. Unfortunately for me, he noticed me right off the bat. He smirked.

I cowered in fear.

"What seems to be the problem . . . . .?" He trailed off, craning his head low to talk to me through the rolled down window. My face started to heat up, I shifted in my seat.

"Rayne," I stuttered, swallowing hard, and then, added, "Car troubles."

"I could help-

He was cut off by the guy, Hummel slamming the hood. "No, need Noah. I am done." He turned to me and with his hands on his hips. "Rayne, start this bad boy up!"

I did and to mine and Puck's surprise, it started right up.

"Wow, thanks!"

"It was nothing, really."

He walked over to the passenger side, opened the door and got in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a ride home, silly," He said, while closing the door. "Whoa, these seats are falling apart!"

Annoyed, I replied, "But, you don't even know me and you want a ride! For all you know I could be a serial killer!"

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes as he fastened his seatbelt. "Honey, I did you a favor. The least you can do is give me a ride home."

He did have a point.

He smiled, seeing he had me. "Now, that's said, let's go. I'll give you directions to my house."

The car ride to his house was quiet and unsettlingly awkward; all expect for the radio that blurred Pat Benatar's _Love is a Battlefield._ I found myself tipping my fingers on the steering wheel to the upbeat music. This song was my favorite of all Pat's songs. She had become one my favorite singers, because of my mother.

I remember when my mother and father were still together. She'd play Pat's records constantly, and at a very young age, I remember mother and me dancing to the music. It didn't matter if it was Pat. She'd try to teach me the dance steps that she taught her students at the Recreation Center in town, but I was no good at choreography. My mother loved to dance and sing, and I would do anything in the world to try and do the same. I wanted to make her proud.

But, that all changed when my parents separated.

I never saw my mother again. My father told me she wasn't okay. That she was ill, and being young I believed him, until I found out the real reason for my mother's absence.

"Earth to Rayne, honey, I asked you a question." Kurt's voice said breaking me out of my thoughts of mother. I was glad he did, because the more I think of her, the more I become depressed.

"What?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Do you sing?"

"I do, but I am not much good at it. I enjoy it, though."

"Can I hear you sing?" He persisted, making me blush nervously.

"I-I'm not really that good. Seriously, you're not missing anything." Like I was telling, Artie I am not the musical one. Jade is and how, I wished I could have as much courage as her. "Anyway, my sister, Jade is the one you should hear."

"Jade?"

"Kelley, Jade Kelley, we are stepsisters, you see, and-

"You mean Vocal Adrenaline's Jade?" He asked mouth wide open and eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, we had to move here, because my dad got a new job. Jade hates it here. She hated leaving her boyfriend, Jesse."

"You mean the Jesse St. _Sucks_?!" He asked in disbelief with a hand over his heart.

I nodded, laughing at the cute nickname for that twat, who always seemed to have made my life a living hell at Carmen High. Jesse always seemed like bad news to me, which made it all the more tempting for Jade. She has a thing for bad boys.

"So, let's see if the stepsister of Jade Kelley is a better singer?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"I-I-Hey, is that your house?" I asked, trying to distract him as I slowed down at the house he had described to me before we left the school.

"Looks like it is," he sighed seeing that I had won.

Once, the car was parked at the curb of his home, he gathered his man purse. He opened the door to the Volkswagen Beetle and got out, but not before saying, "Thanks for the ride. Maybe next time, I'll get you to sing for me. It'd be great to have more people in glee club."

He must know Artie, I thought as he walked up the stone walkway. Kurt turned and waved goodbye as I cranked up the engine to leave.

* * *

><p>Comment and follow! I hope you enjoyed the update!<p> 


	4. An Uninvited Guest

**Updated again, I hope you enjoy these two updates so far. I try and update as soon as possible. Thanks to the ones who have followed and commented. I appreciated it a lot!**

**New Kid in School **

**Chapter 4: A Uninvited Guest**

The next couple days at McKinley High went by with me avoiding in any way possible- Santana, Kurt and anyone associated with glee club. That included Artie, which was hard considering we had Spanish together, and it also seemed that I wasn't escaping the pressure of trying out, because the teacher teaching the class was the director.

But, most of the time, I swayed Artie out of the subject, and so far it was working.

On the other hand, Jade thought the idea of trying out was a joke. At dinner last night, Sophie brought up the subject of joining. She basically told her mother she wasn't going to waste her time, because she thought in a few weeks we'd be leaving. Jade thought we'd moving back. Back to the school she ruled with an iron fist and back to that trouble making boyfriend of hers, Jessie the Saint.

It was Saturday night, and I had nowhere to go - basically, this was normal for me.

"Rayne, we'll be back later," Sophie said, taking her jacket from off the hat rack by the door, and pulling it on. Dad rushed by with Gavin in his arms. They were on their way to a dinner party.

My dad knows a few people around here because he graduated from McKinley High. That's where Daniel Kelley met my mother, Evelyn Summers. Many times my dad would tell me when we were alone together that my mother had been his high school sweet heart. He told me she'd been the love of his life before she left without a single explanation. I didn't hate my mother for leaving, but I was confused and frustrated with her choice to leave. One day, I had asked dad about why she didn't take me with her. Dad simply told me that my mother was in a bad place at the time.

The same day I asked that, he had confessed something huge.

He told me my mother had led the life of drugs- more specifically, she had been addicted to cocaine and prescription pain pills. Dad had been trying painstakingly to get her to go into rehab because it got to the point he couldn't leave her alone in the house or she'd go out to buy cocaine and pills. This had all happened after I was born. I was only three years old at the time-too young understand what was going on.

I had secretly hated my dad for not telling me sooner, but I understood-I was too young to understand back then. I'm just glad he told me before I figured out myself.

I vaguely remember the day she left when I was six. All I remember was waking up and finding my dad sitting on the couch head in his hands crying his eyes out. One memory of that day that stood out was dad repeating "She's gone. I can't believe it."

After the divorce, my dad had been single for quite some times, even years to be exact, before he met Sophie Tyler. So, in short, they got married. I got a big sister, who I never really wanted, but began to except.

"Goodbye Rayne, and make sure not to open the door for anyone unless you know them, and make sure Jade doesn't venture out of the house," Sophie continued as she grabbed her purse and dad snatched up the car keys from a bowl on the coffee table conveniently placed by the front door. "She knows what is to be expected of her, and I expect her to follow through."

Fat chance, I thought inwardly. Jade is always getting in trouble and has a thing for not playing by the rules. If it was up to me, she'd be grounded for eternity.

"Be good, Rayne," Dad said, giving Gavin to Sophie before coming over to the couch where I sat to plant a kiss on my forehead. He smiled and added, "I shouldn't have to worry. It's that sister of yours we do."

"We'll text if anything changes, okay?" Sophie said as dad put on his jacket. Then, she called up to Jade, who I suspect was in her room. "Jade, we're leaving, honey! You know the rules while we're gone!"

"Yes, mother!" she yelled back in an agitated voice.

With one last goodbye, they were gone, and I was left in the house with the she-demon.

"Hey nerd, I'm going to leave now," Jade said matter-of-factly as her slid way down the railing of the staircase, not thirty minutes after our parents drove off. I turned from the television in the living room to see her, now leaning on the railing on the last step of the staircase smirking knowingly.

She knew, I knew that she couldn't leave, and she knew I'd could do nothing about it, but watch her go.

"Jade, you're grounded," I stated standing up, trying to sound courageous, but fail horribly. She laughed and shook her head.

"I know, I know, Sis, but if you keep this between just you and I, mama and daddy will never ever know," Jade pressed with a mischievous glint in her eyes, her smirk grew wider at my expression. "I'll be back before they know it, Rayne, and besides, you wouldn't tell on me would you? Huh? Don't want to be a tattle tale, do we?" She wagged her index finger.

When I didn't say anything, she sashayed forward and planting her feet and placing her hands on her hips with a victorious smirk gracing her pink lips. I trembled in pure unadulterated fear.

"That's what I thought."

Jade proceed to walk past me to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"No place you'll want to go, Little Sis," she said while putting on and zipping up her leather jacket. She picked up her car keys to her Dodge Charger, put her hood up, and opened the door.

I sighed. _Alone_.

I went back to the couch, curled up on the couch, and proceed to watch reruns of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, which was my favorite series. Buffy was kickass. Sometimes I wished I could be as courageous as her.

Then, there was a knock at the door; I tore my eyes away from the screen as Buffy staked yet another vampire. I brushed it off. Maybe they had the wrong house. As I was attempting to settle back into the episode, the knocks came again, but more impatiently this time. Turning the volume down, I sat up to go answer the door. Hopefully, it wasn't a rapist or a serial killer or both.

Opening the door completely, I didn't have time to register my visitor before he come barreling in. "Rayne, you've been avoiding me," chimed an accusing voice of one, Kurt Hummel. Startled, I slammed it the front door closed to come face to face with him. Dread builds up in my chest as well as shame.

Averting my eyes from Kurt's, I stutter over my words, "I-I'm s-s-sorry, Kurt. I've been b-busy." I glance up to be met by his gaze.

"Busy with what?" Kurt asked, tapping a foot and crossing his arms. One eyebrow rose up making him look even more accusing, which made me want to curl up under a rock and never come out.

"School," I replied halfheartedly not wanting to meet his eyes again, and then in a more convincing tone of voice, I said, "Why are you here anyway? How did you even find my house, Kurt?"

He waves a hand aloofly, and replied, "Rayne, honey we live like five blocks away from one another, and my dad knows your dad. They went to school together, and besides, it's been the talk of the town since your family got here."

"But, why are you here, though?"

"Well, try-outs are Monday, Rayne. I want to hear you sing and I want you to try out."

"Why?"

"Because, you enjoy singing, of course, and I believe you have more potential than you think, and besides, Rayne you promised."

"Why is it so important I try out?" I asked, crossing my arms- this again. "I didn't promise you anything, Kurt."

"I know, but we _need_ more people, and I really do think you'll make the cut."

"Why do you say that, Kurt? I mean, you've never heard me sing before."

"I know, but that's why I came. Rayne, I want you to sing for me."

I groaned and stood in defiance.

"Please, Rayne," Kurt pleaded, putting his hands together like he was praying to the God All Mighty above. "I'll be out of your hair if you do it for me just once, I promise."

I softened in defeat at his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it, but don't expect anything special."

I lead Kurt to the couch to sit, and then, turned off the T.V. I stood in front of him a bit nervous. I've never really song in front of anyone expect my dad and grandparents.

Looking anywhere but at Kurt, I began to sing one of my favorite songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and follow!<strong>


	5. Little Birdy

**New Kid in School**

**Chapter 5: Little Birdy**

Finally, it was Monday.

Today was try-outs for McKinley High's glee club, New Directions, which I wasn't too sure if I was up for auditioning, but Kurt was counting on me. He believed I sounded amazing the Saturday night I sung to him, and that I'd be a great addition to the New Directions.

I couldn't just let him down, could I?

I was nervous, and I wasn't even halfway to school, yet. Don't get me wrong, I practiced almost the entire weekend with Kurt there by my side. He had coached me on breathing and pitch, and not to mention gave me a few pointers. I was so grateful for his help, but one thing I didn't understand is why he was so possessed on doing so. We hadn't known each other for that very long, but I felt we had known each other our whole lives.

Parking my car after arriving, I inhaled a deep breath of air before opening my car door. I then, gathered my purse and messenger bag from the passenger seat, and walked toward the school. Like before, I kept my head down, and didn't make eye contact with anyone, who would want to start a confrontation like one Santana Lopez, who had been hounding me ever since I got her. I guess she wasn't too pleased with my stepsister, Jade's antics, and was waiting for the opportune moment to get at me instead of her.

To my relief, I made it to the school's double doors without any run-ins with the Queen of McKinley High. I gathered my school things from my locker, and hurried to my first class of the day, which was Biology.

"Rayne, wait up!" I turned to see Artie wheeling himself up to me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. Students rushed by like they didn't see him or me, for the matter. Someone shoved passed me and I received a nasty look of "Watch where you stand."

"Hey, Artie, what's up?" I asked when he caught up with a smile. We began to make our way down the hallway.

"A little birdy told me, you're trying out for glee club," Artie said with a genuine smile.

"Does that "Little Birdy" go by the name of Kurt Hummel?" I asked, hitching my messenger bag up on my shoulder. It was heavy; I had so many damn books.

He nodded still smiling. Artie appeared genuinely happy that I was auditioning. "Do you want me to hold those?" He asked, indicating to my messenger bag.

I blushed. I was still a little shy around him even if we've known each other for a couple days. Artie is so sweet. "Are you sure?" I asked, lifting it up. "This bag is pretty heavy."

"Nah, I don't mind," Artie reassured me. I handed it to him, and he sat it in his lap.

It was quiet for a moment before he asked, "What song are you going to sing?"

"I can't tell you that, Artie," I smirk as I crossed my arms.

"Ah, come on, Rayne!" He persisted of me. "You can tell me."

"Nah, I want it to be a surprise."

We were at my classroom door. I looked down at Artie, I laughed, "Are you seriously pouting?"

"Yes, I'll keep pouting until you tell me what song you're trying out with."

I giggled. It was cute. "You'll just have to wait until after school."

Artie sighed. "Okay, you win. See you in Spanish." He wheeled away, but not before waving goodbye with a smile.

The rest of the school day rushed by quickly and before I knew it - it was time for lunch.

Like all the last couple of days at McKinley as the new kid, I sat at a table alone because I knew no one in my lunch period, save for my step sister Jade, but she didn't count. She was family, and she would never be caught sitting with me.

The reason I say this is because she seemed to have made friends pretty quickly. The group she hung out with was known as The Skanks. Kurt had told me this one day when we saw them walking down the hall bullying freshmen for their lunch money. He had told me to stay away from them because they were bad news and they were a "fashion disaster."

Unloading my lunchbox, I didn't see them approach until they had sat their tray down. "Rayne, wasn't it? You're the girl who felted me up the first day of school." I glanced up to come face to face with Noah Puckerman, who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His green eyes had that same old glint of mischief in them, and he had a smug smile on his lips when he realized a faint blush had crept across my cheeks. I thought about getting up and moving tables, but he hadn't done anything to me.

Not yet, at least.

"Hey, Noah," I said, softly looking down at my turkey sandwich.

"Please call me, Puck," He insisted, smug smirk still placed upon his tanned face. He was up to something.

When I didn't say anything for a good ten seconds, Puck decided to break the ungodly awkward silence that seemed to be forming between us with a quite surprising statement.

"I heard we might have a new addition to the New Directions."

My head shot up in disbelief.

"You're in glee club?!"

Puck nodded. Looking at him, now with his McKinley High football jacket and Mohawk, I would have never ever pegged him to be a gleek. Wasn't he supposed to be popular and why was he talking to me of all girls?

"I know it's hard to believe. The club is good for singing about my feelings and shit." He said, nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back in his chair.

"Who told you I was trying out anyway?"

"Artie told me." He said as he rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't stop going on and on about it in first period."

There was an interval of silence where I began to eat my lunch. I felt kind of self-conscious with Puck around. Who wouldn't be? Even if he looked like bad news, he was quite handsome in a bad boy way. I would have never thought I'd think that! Jade's the one who goes for guys like this, not me.

"Anyway Rayne, I was wondering if you – Puck was cut off just as three girls came walking over to our table.

"Is he bothering you?" A black girl asked who was heavyset. She sat her tray down with her food and the two others followed. One was an Asian chick, who dressed like a Goth. I liked her style. The other girl had long dark brown hair and a big nose. Jewish, I supposed.

I shook my head "no." Puck shook his head. He looked like he had wanted to ask me something very important. His jaw tightened in agitation because of the interruption

"Hey, you must be the new kid?" The girl with the big nose said with much enthusiasm as sat down beside me. "I'm Rachel Berry." She put a hand out for me to shake, smiling all the while.

I turned to her and we shook hands.

"Hey, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang," the Asian girl said as she sat down on Rachel's other side.

"I'm Mercedes Jones," the black girl said from beside me with a smile as she began to eat.

All the while, Puck sat silent on the other side of the table.

"I heard from Kurt that you moved from Akron, isn't that right?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, I did. I moved here because my dad got a new job as a physiatrist."

"Isn't that where Carmel High is?" Tina asked. "Were you in their glee club?"

"No, I wasn't, but my step sister Jade was," I explained. The three look suspicious of me, because they all gave one another a look. "Look, I'm not here to spy."

"I remember her. She's one scary chick." Mercedes stated with a shake of her head.

"I know," I agreed. "Try living with her."

All three of them laughed. I heard Puck groan annoyed. They all turned to him and stared. He rolled his eyes and got up, not even bothering to take his tray.

"What is wrong with him?" Tina asked confused.

_"_How rude, he didn't even say goodbye," Mercedes said, shaking her head with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Comment and follow, please!:)<p> 


	6. Try-Outs

**Thanks to the ones who have comment and followed this story!:) It truly makes me happy! I hope you like this update! !IMPORTANT! -Listen to Amy Lee's version of Sally's Song when you get to the point in the chapter where Rayne sings. It'll help you understand how the song goes.**

**New Kid in School**

**Chapter 6: Try-Outs**

Before I knew it, the school day was over - time to audition.

My nerves were acting up. What would the rest of the glee club think? I was so nervous! My heart racing a mile a minute, and I was biting my lip. What if I choked? What if I forgot the words and ended up looking like an idiot in front of the whole entire glee club?

Many scenarios formulated in my mind as I walked out of Spanish class with Artie wheeling alongside me. He was going to walk with me to the class room - in which, glee club took place at after school. Kurt had told me he'd wait for me there.

With every single step I took, the urge to run was palpable, but I thought of Kurt. I didn't want all his teaching to go to waste. I could do this.

"You'll do just fine, Rayne," Artie reassured as if he had read my thoughts. He smiled widely up at me as we made our way down the hallway.

I smiled softly down at him. "I sure hope I don't choke."

"You won't. Just act like everyone isn't there and you're singing alone in your bedroom."

"But, it's not that easy," I said anxiously, starting to freak out. "How can I ignore the fact that people are sitting and staring at me at the same time?" Then, I added with a sigh of defeat. "Maybe, I shouldn't try out, I'm nothing special to hear, anyway."

Artie reached out for my hand, he took it and gave it a squeeze meant for encouragement. "Rayne, don't give up. I believe in you." He looked up at me with those clear blue eyes from behind his glasses. "You'll never know what you're made of until you try."

His words rang true in my head.

"Yeah, I can do this," I said with a lot more confidence than before. I squeezed his hand back, and smiled down at him. "Thanks, Artie for that."

"No problem," he replied, smiling with satisfaction that he had gotten through to me as we made it to the classroom door where Kurt waited, leaning against the wall as he checked his cellphone.

He smiled once he glanced up from placing it in his pants pocket. He looked genuinely happy that I didn't chicken out as he pushed himself off the wall next to the classroom door as a girl with the same cheerleading outfit as Santana, walked into the classroom without a single glance in our direction.

"Come on, girl, time to break a leg," Kurt said, dragging me by the arm into the class room before giving me a hug. There was no chance for escape, now. "If you get nervous just look at me, Rayne – sing to me." He turned to me with the same reassuring look in his eyes as Artie's.

Artie came in behind us, and wheeled his way over to be beside Mercedes. She looked surprised when she saw me, so did Rachel and Tina, but they smile nonetheless. There weren't many people in this club. No wonder why Kurt wanted me to try out.

"Are you trying out, Rayne?" Rachel asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tina asked.

"It didn't come up," I replied with a shrug, and that's when I noticed her – _Santana._

She sat in her seat with this smug smirk on her full lips. Her dark brown eyes bore holes into my face when she noticed my existence in the room. I felt like ducking behind something, but there wasn't anything to hide behind, expect Kurt, who was quite taller than me. Thinking against it, I didn't hide because I didn't want to give Santana the pleasure of letting her know how much she frightened me.

"Rayne, what are you doing here, need something?" Mr. Schuester asked absence mindedly as he flipped through some sheet music when he noticed me.

"Mr. Schue, Rayne is here to try out," Kurt spoke up for me with a smile, putting his hands on my shoulders as he wheeled me to the dead front and center of the class room.

The Spanish teacher/ music instructor had to double take. "Really, Rayne is this true?"

I nodded my head "yes."

He smiled and clapped his hands together saying, "Well, then let's see what you've got."

Kurt squeezed my shoulders tightly with reassurance before walking to his seat beside Mercedes. He gave me the thumbs up and smiled. "Show them what you got, Rayne!" He said, crossing his legs.

I took a deep breath, but before I could begin, someone came walking in. I turned to see him- Puck, who walked by giving me that same smug look, but he nodded his head in acknowledgement in my direction. He then, went to the very back of the classroom at the far right. I stood there clasping my hands together to keep them from shaking.

I turned to the man playing the piano and gave him the sheet music for my song. When I turned my back, I heard Santana sneer, "Don't choke."

Mr. Shue gave her a sharp look when I turned around to begin my song. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms and legs with that same nasty sneer on her pretty face. The girl beside of her with a dreamy look in her eyes giggled.

Pay them no mind, I thought as I began to sing as the pianist plucked out the first few notes:

_I sense there's something in the wind._

_That feels like tragedy's at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have._

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I continued to sing though I was sure I was sweating like a pig. My voice was a little shaky, but as the song wore on, I kept going and did as Kurt said – I looked at him instead of the rest of the glee club. I especially didn't want to look in the direction of Santana.

_The worst is just around the bend,_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be._

I'm almost halfway done with the song. I close my eyes and sing with more self-confidence than before, and I even begin to sway in time with the music. I catch myself getting lost in the music, and so far I haven't gotten off pitch. My voice is no longer shaky. It feels as if the song is flowing out of me.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd,_

_And their enthusiastic cloud._

_ Try as I may doesn't last._

_And will we ever,_

_End up together?_

I have a few minutes break in the song where the piano has a tiny solo, where I look nowhere, but at Kurt, who mouths, "Remember to breathe." I do as he says and get ready for the hard part of the song, which I have trouble with going off pitch. Kurt had shown me how to use my breath support.

_(Ohhh…)_

_And will we ever, end up together?_

_No, I think not._

_It's never to become, for I am not the one._

I open my eyes. I hadn't even notice I had closed them again. I step back, taking a deep lungful of air. I scanned the room to see the expressions of the group and teacher. Rachel is smiling widely up at me. Santana doesn't look impressed as everyone except her gets up, and starts to clap. I can't help myself; I glance up, scanning for Puck's expression. He has a smug look on his face, but otherwise, he does look fairly impressed with my singing ability. My chest tightens, and I blush as Kurt runs up to me.

"Take a bow, Sally," He says jokingly as he elbows me in the side.

Artie wheels his way up to me, smiling. "I knew you could do it. You have more confidence than you think, and your voice is amazing."

"It almost sounded like Amy Lee was singing," Tina said shyly, running over to me.

"Looks like we had a new addition," Mr. Shue smiles, clapping his hands. "Welcome to the New Directions, Rayne Kelley!"

And I do bow with a huge goofy smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and tell me what you think!:) I'll update as soon as I possibly can!:D<strong>


End file.
